


Dark and Stormy

by Nudebeme



Series: The Artist and Vilkas [13]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He may no longer be a werewolf, but the man still hungered as one. An oncoming storm and having his lover home sets Vilkas into a mood he often feels, and is eager to alleviate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark and Stormy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt to have Vilkas massage Chac

Dark and stormy was the sea that the artist gazed upon from the safety of his castle in the clouds, resting on the balcony of his Solitude home with tea in his cup and a smile in his eyes. It had been a peaceful few days here, and there was nothing but joy in Chac’s heart as he watched rain gather over far off shores. 

Dark and Stormy was the man who crept from the manor’s doors to behind the elfs seat. Long and handsome fingers graze the bare neck of the elf before him, and Chac’s skin prickled to the feel of his palms pressed flush to his heart. The Nord said nothing as he felt the steady beat of his husband’s heart within his hands, Chac silent for moments.

"Come to watch the sunset, then?" Chac asked, low and if to himself. This man, Vilkas, said nothing in response..but that’s the way he was, quietly content when he’s happy. The poet knew he was smiling by the presence he gave off, still Chac’s eyes rested far on the horizon, knowing Vilkas wouldn’t speak.

"…" Vilkas leaned down, and the artist felt the hot flush of breath against his ear, warrior hands now climbing up to his neck and pinching in the most lovely way. Chac waited for lovely seconds until he could feel his husband’s strong hands now digging into his muscle, working out the terrific tension all throughout his neck. His hands where always tired after a day’s work, but they always still had that last bit of energy left to please his lover. 

"When’s the last time you and I went out and watched the sunrise over the sea? Tell me this, Vilkas." Chac muttered, just barely enough for Vilkas to take a passing thought. "-I’d love to go back out there. Just you and I." 

The content Nord grunted, but soon the air that passed his ear now grew hotter. The nord placed a garden of planted kisses along Chac’s long ear, and a hard chill went across the elf’s entire body. He only snarled softly in response, Vilkas’ hands digging hard into his weary shoulders and unwinding every stiffness he had-he always did. 

"Mmmhh… What are you thinking about?" There was something in the way Vilkas touched him that told him this wasn’t chase..there was something in the way Vilkas sighed a breath into his ear the way he always did when he  _wanted_  something. 

"-about how this isn’t over." Vilkas finally says, moans. "You’re tense and it’s my duty to unwind you." the tip of the Nords finger traveled down the length of the elf’s throat, in little teasing circles. 

Chac’s arms, otherwise limp, came up to inspect the cold tea now in his china mug. Vilkas kissed his jaw, and he could feel his eyelashes fluttering against his temple. Those hands now pulled at the lapels of his vest, exposing the elf’s hairy chest to the cool autumn air. It was obvious what the hungry Nord wanted-it was something he needed often. 

"Well youknow I  _have_  been feeling rather sore as of late.”

"I can’t have that."

Vilkas dove his fingers down into his shirt and felt the hot and hard skin of Chac’s torso, knowing every scar and perfection. He was a wolf in heat even if he’d been cured, this has never changed. Chac smiled and had to love him, horny bastard was suckling on the lobe of his ear and close to squeezing him from behind his stone chair. 

"Think you could take me to bed and work out a very  _big_  ache I’ve worked up?” Chac asked, feeling himself already hard on instinct. What kind of man like him wouldn’t get stiff at the mere sight of Vilkas begging to please? His Nord reached up and caressed the elf’s throat, close to squeezing by the time he got up to his feet once again. 

Chac turned around and smiled calmly up to him, and was happy to see that Vilkas looked more than eager to fulfill his role. A wolfish grin, a playful crinkle in his eyes “Let’s take care of that before it could get any worse.” He says, his bouncy Nord voice sounding so charming. 

Chac got up and was offered an outstretched hand, which he took graciously. It was obvious, the outline in  his pants, and Vilkas eyed it hungrily. When they walked together back inside, it was as if the bed couldn’t be there quick enough. Vilkas now tugging him up the stairs, Chac laughs and feels as if the rough treatment’s going to pull a muscle in his shoulder even after the massaging and the rubbing. 

The door in sight, Chac doesn’t even get through before he’s slammed firmly against the door to their room. His fist was dug into Chac’s leather vest, holding him flush against the wood. Chac had a vicious grin and Vilkas already had his lips against it by the time he could think of something to say. From the day they first kissed to years after their marriage, Vilkas never changed the way he kissed. Forcefully, dominating, as if he where eating you. Chac loved it. 

Hands found edges of excited bodies, Chac and Vilkas resorted to nothing but frantic gropes and tugs before they even had the mind to enter their room. Stumbling it, it was only a few paces of being carried by Vilkas to even reach their bed, both falling into it in a heap. Vilkas held his love still, kissing and consuming him until Chac felt it was time to take charge like he almost always did. 

"Hungry tonight, eh?" Chac smirks, grabbing Vilkas in his impossibly strong arms and pinning him down on the bed, seeing how hard he already has grown. His cock was long and lean, and Chac felt every bit of it as he gave the covered length a good few pulls. Vilkas’ breath hitched, a snarl on every exhale- gods he was a gorgeous thing. 

"I can’t ease your pains if you keep me pinned like this." Vilkas complained, and Chac tsk’ed him. Pinned he remained, Chac staring down at him. 

"Just wanted a good look at you," Chac charms him "-and this be the fever of the chase, no?" Vilkas gave him that look only a husband could give. Vilkas was released and instantly he went for what he wanted most, diving into Chac’s waist and undoing the straps to his linen pants. Always straightforward.

Vilkas had him naked before either of them could argue, and soon Chac was stripping his husband down to nothing but his skin. He was such a sight to behold, Chac was hard as can be to the image of Vilkas now laying before him. Chac climbed over his body and kissed him longingly, the differences of their sizes so evident as they caressed tight. 

The Nord had both his hands wrapped loosely around Chac’s cock, pumping it in time with their grinds- Vilkas loved satisfying his lover no matter how he did it, and soon Chac was hard-faced and thrusting into Vilkas’ hands. The head of his cock butt against Vilkas’ stomach, leaving gossamer droplets of cum on the hair that covered him. 

"Sit up, I’m sucking you." Vilkas demands, seeing his husband more than happy to sit up on his knees, exposing his bobbing cock to Vilkas who stared at it with a burning menace. It was moments before he buries his face between Chac’s legs and takes the cock entirely into his throat, making the elf curse aloud with shock. 

"Fffuu!" He cries, being forced to grow resilient to the suddenly deep and heavy sucking Vilkas was doing. Holding fast to the base, the Nord bobbed his head and sucked him down incredibly deep, his lips meeting his fingers each time. Chac’s skin crawled, he was so pent up and Vilkas had a way of bringing him close so damn quick and often. "Slow down, you floozy!" He cries, and Vilkas pulls away and laughs hard. 

"You don’t feed me enough." Vilkas jokes, staring hard into Chac’s eyes while licking the crown of his cock, making more of a vision of himself then he normally does. He pumps Chac a few more times before diving in again, albeit more softly this time. 

"You’re..phew..you’re about to  _get fed_  soon, if you keep this up.” Chac wasn’t going to lie, he was excited to cum and sex would take too long. Vilkas moaned-or whined- around his cock and gave his throat until Chac was sure he couldn’t hold onto it. Pleasure climbed up and throttled his entire body, Vilkas knowing his cue and sucking him down so viciously it chokes him. 

"Vilkas!" Chac could only shout, thrusting hard into his husband’s mouth until he shoots a load that was thick and sweet to Vilkas’ taste. He eagerly sucks it down, his full Nordic lips wrapped around his cock and feeling it’s throbbing. Chac was panting and shaking in the aftermath, reaching out and taking Vilkas by the jaw and tilting his head up to lay on his stomach. 

"You’re too good to me, you know that?" 

"I only give what I receive, love." Vilkas says, in a father’s softness. He looked happier, and Chac was glad in that moment. But speaking of happiness, Vilkas had a full mast and it wasn’t going anywhere without some help. 

"Well it’s time you received something from me." Chac reached down and pulled at the cock which lay neglected, tugging it several deep times enough to make Vilkas thrust up into his waiting hand. Hmmm..he was going to cum easy, the way he shook at the mere touch of his length proved that. 

Chac sat between his legs, spreading them out and exposing his cock to him. It was a lovely sight, and Chac wrapped both hands around it making Vilkas groan on instinct. With deep, powerful strokes, he begins to work his grip over Vilkas’ cock. The feeling sent shocks up and down his husband’s legs, made him try and fuck the hands that pleasured him. Chac enjoyed the sight greatly, it was one he saw often, and soon his husband was awash with pleasure. His teeth clenched, fucking his warm hands until with a sudden cry he spills his load into Chac’s palms. 

Pleasure made his entire chest and face flush, his long black hair fell around his shoulders and he looked like a god in that moment. His faithful Vilkas. They where satisfied now, sweaty yes, but there was no other place they’d rather be. 

"You suck my cock later tonight." Vilkas pants, smiling devilishly at him. 

"I promise. You won’t know what hit you."

Vilkas leaned up and planted a loving kiss to his husband’s cheek. It was a thank you, that’s for sure. Hey, it was fun and there was more to be had tonight if everything stayed the way it did. Vilkas reveled in the joy of having his lover back with his family for the next few weeks. It was rare they got to share so much time together.

He knows these weeks will be ones to remember.


End file.
